Blood stains and Butterfly wings
by Darknessed
Summary: Cloud put all his trust in one person, and that person broke his heart. Will Cloud accept it and leave it, or do something about it? RxC, Voilence&yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters added, although it would be nice if I had a creative mind like the creators to create such wonderful characters that I love to put in these situations.

**Warnings: **Language and somewhat sexual content of the same gender. In other words, yaoi/Shounen-ai.

**Other notes: **I made this when I was very stressed one night, since my computer has been going all crazy on me and deciding to shut off every five minutes. Also, this is a new style of writing. Hope it turns out good. I'll write the second chapter if you like it.

---

**Blood stains and Butterfly Wings**

---

The one thing I feared the most had actually happened to me… He broke me apart like a rag doll. Am I really that weak? Did I really break down that easily? Now that I replay what just happened moments ago in my mind, I guess I confirmed it. I'm laying in my own blood; the blood which was once warm, now a cold puddle on the ground beneath me. Staining my clothes, my hair, my sword…

My _pride._

How am I going to show my face again? Out of all the people, it had to be him… No, it wasn't Sephiroth, nor was it Ansem. I mean, I could've dealt with that… But it had to be… Riku.

_Riku…_

I trusted him; I really did. What did I do to deserve this…? I did nothing to him. I helped him. I made him stronger… And this is how he repays me… I should've saw this coming. I should've held back, even if it was just a little bit. But… I let him know _everything_. How stupid am I? He knows everything. He knows my strength, my weakness, my fears… Why…?

He just had to rub it in my face. He had to prove to me that he was better, even when I didn't doubt that he passed me. I even told him he was better me, I praised him when he did good… Again, I ask… why?

Another question I have to ask myself; Why did I take every word he said to me seriously? All those hateful, hurtful words he spat at me… They hit me like a million knives piercing through my heart, one at a time, slow and painful… Dragging on and on until none of me was left…

And then he _laughed_ at me…

That hurt the most. He… laughed at me. Called me pathetic. I am not pathetic! If it wasn't for me, he… would still be in dark hands. Even if the key blade master did save him, those puppet strings were still attached to his back. I was really the one who freed him from the darkness. It was me who shielded him when they came back to get him. It was me who chased away his nightmares, replacing them with only the sweetest--

"Hey, Cloud."

That voice… He came back. My eyes dared to wander upto the boy, and my whole body shook when I saw that grin on his face. That face… It haunts me. He loves to watch me squirm, I know it.

"You're just going to lay in your own blood, aren't you tough guy? Heh… Come on, Cloud. Get up. I know you still have fight in you."

Those sea-green eyes of his danced with pleasure as he spoke. How could he take so much pleasure out of this? I tore my glance away from him. I will not give him the pleasure he is looking for… "I don't want to fight you anymore, Riku… Leave me alone."

Again, my eyes dared to gaze back up at his. Beautiful strands of silver blew over his eyes as he grinned down at me, and his head reared back. He laughed. I was dying.

"You speak the words of a coward. 'Leave me alone', he says. You're scared, Cloud. Scared of your own god damn creation!"

"You're not my fucking creation!" I screamed out, my grip on my sword tightening. My hand was aching, I knew I should've loosened up… But with Riku hovering over me like that, it was impossible.

Somehow, he kept that smirk in perfect play the whole time. Never once did it waver, never once… He bent down. He was really close to me now. He was kneeling right by my head, and now he was whispering into my ear.

"That's not what you said last night, Cloud…"

His tones were seductive, and I flinched. _Last night… _"Shut up," I managed to squeak out, eyes squeezing shut tight. I didn't want to hear anymore, but I knew he would continue.

"You remember last night, don't you? Of course you do, you_ loved _it! You squirmed with pleasure when I was thrusting inside of you! You said you loved me last night, Cloud. You said that inbetween those loud moans, the ones I said I loved so much. I made you call my name, and you obeyed. Cloud... I had control over you. You were mine, foolishly you trusted me..." He grinned at me and cupped my face in his hands.

"Shut up," I pleaded, my eyes still squeezed shut, my hands now holding onto my head. I refused to listen any further. "Stop it, just stop it!" I pleaded once more and pulled away from his grasp… It was all I could do.

"Listen to yourself, Cloud. You're sounding more and more like a child. You're even crying…" He stood up and took a step back, his eyes watching over me like a hawk.

I was… crying? I haven't even noticed, but when I brought a hand to my eyes it was confirmed. The salty drops were flowing down my cheeks, landing in the puddle of blood beneath me, mingling and transforming colour… Just like Riku had done over such a short time. "You've changed…" I muttered, my voice now shaky from the tears I shed.

He nodded, his muscular arms crossing over his chest… What I didn't notice until now was that he was in his heartless uniform… But why?

"Of course I have. If you're eyes were working properly you'd see that I sport the heartless crest, right here." He pointed to the odd heart on his chest, chuckling slightly after that. How I hated that… "I'm back in the darkness, Cloud, and this time..." His grin dissapeared, and now he looked quite serious. "I _don't_ need saving."

---


End file.
